


DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA

by narutinachan



Series: DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, hermandad de los Guerreros dragones originales, spoiler manga capítulo 105++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic esta compuesto por una serie de capítulos extras que se desarrollan de forma paralela a mi fanfic "DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO". No es recomendable leerlo si no has leído este otro fanfic. En cada extra especificaré en qué momento tiene lugar cada uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Antes de nada quiero dejar claro que este fanfic se va a desarrollar de forma paralela a mi otro fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”. Si no estás leyendo este fanfic seguramente no entiendas muchas de las situaciones que se van a dar en este fanfic, que es solo un complemento a la historia principal. Va a estar compuesto por una serie de capítulos extras ubicados en distintos momentos de este otro fanfic, que especificaré al principio de cada uno de ellos.  
> Sobre todo he decidió crear este fanfic para mostrar distintas situaciones desde la perspectiva de Zeno de la historia principal que se desarrollará en “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO” y puede que alguna cosita más relacionada con este fanfic.  
> Sin más, espero que os guste.

Este extra tiene lugar después del capítulo 3 de “ **DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO** ”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que Zeno se encontró en la seguridad de sus aposentos se permitió demostrar sus verdaderas emociones, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo y abrazándose a si mismo a la vez que su expresión se tornaba en una de arrepentimiento y desesperación.

Les había mentido. Había mentido a sus hermanos, a aquellos que había llegado a querer como si se tratara de su familia.

Era cierto que lo había hecho para protegerles y pensando en lo que era mejor para ellos. Pero el hecho de hubiera sido capaz de embaucarles con tanta naturalidad, y que ellos le hubieran creído sin dudarlo, hacía que se sintiera enfermo.

Hiryuu no había sospechado nunca que tuviera a un traidor entre los suyos, y mucho menos había compartido esos temores con Zeno. Eso era algo que el mismo rubio había presentido, ya después de la muerte de Hiryuu, cuando habían comenzado las filtraciones de información y los intentos de secuestro de sus hermanos.

Era mentira que tuviera ya a algún sospechoso en mente. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de quién era el traidor, solo la certeza de que había uno.

Lo único cierto de toda esa sarta de mentiras que les había dicho era que había estado tratando de encontrar a esa maldita alimaña desde hacía tiempo, y que sus esfuerzos no habían dado sus frutos antes de que Abi fuera secuestrado.

Lo de que había decidido aspirar al puesto de sacerdote en el castillo Hiryuu para descubrir al traidor también era una verdad a medias. Era cierto que tenía pensado utilizar esa posición privilegiada para dar con él, pero la principal razón por la que lo había hecho no era esa.

La verdad era que tenía miedo. Miedo de que si se iba y mantenía el contacto con los otros guerreros dragones, estos terminaran por darse cuenta de la verdad sobre él. La verdad que él ya tenía casi como una certeza. Tampoco soportaría ver como ellos seguían envejeciendo lentamente mientras él se quedaba igual, incapaz de cambiar, incapaz de avanzar.

Debía alejarse de ellos, y ellos también debían irse para mantenerse a salvo. Así que esa era la única solución.

Ahora sería él el que protegiera a sus hermanos. Les protegería de aquellos que estaban detrás de sus poderes y también de la verdad sobre sí mismo. Porque lo que sí era cierto era que no iba a parar hasta encontrar a aquel que le había hecho esas cosas tan horribles a Abi. Juraba por su alma maldita y por el difunto Hiryuu que lo haría.

-¡Ouryuu! ¡Maldito idiota! – la voz de Shuten resonó por todo el castillo, sacando al rubio de golpe de sus reflexiones -. ¡Te dije que te mataría como encontrara algún pastelito en mis aposentos! ¡Ven aquí para que te de tu merecido!

Su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte, obviamente estaba utilizando su velocidad sobrehumana para llegar rápidamente hasta él.

Zeno no pudo evitar reírse y se levantó del suelo para ir al encuentro de su cabreado hermano, antes de que destrozara otra vez el castillo en medio de su pataleta.

Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de esos escasos y preciosos momentos que le quedaban para estar con aquellos a los que consideraba su familia. Después ya se enfrentaría a todo lo demás.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este primer extra a pesar de haber sido cortito, aunque en realidad seguramente la mayoría de estos extras vayan a ser así de cortos.  
> Pronto publicaré un nuevo capítulo del fanfic principal en el que se desarrollan estos extras, “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”. Hasta entonces os animo a que os paséis a leer alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.  
> Nos vemos.


	2. El vacío que queda atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar después del capítulo 5 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Después de la marcha de sus hermanos Zeno se había quedado un montón de tiempo de pie en el mismo lugar, mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor. Se habría quedado ahí durante todo el día, tratando de sentir la presencia de sus hermanos mientras pudiera, aunque fuera en la lejanía y de forma cada vez más leve, pero finalmente alguien del castillo salió a buscarle y le pidió que volviera a entrar en el castillo. Él no se pudo negar, ya que sus deberes como sacerdote comenzaban ese mismo día, y también tenía un objetivo que cumplir, debía aferrarse a eso y no dejarse caer en el abatimiento.

Así que trabajó sin descanso durante los siguientes días. Realizó una tarea tras otra, sin concederse un respiro, sin darse la oportunidad de pensar en nada más que no fueran sus nuevos deberes. Pero finalmente sus nuevos asistentes le exigieron que descansara, y él no pudo negarse, ya que el hecho de decirles que no estaba ni un poco cansado a pesar de no haber comido o dormido durante días resultaría sospechoso.

De modo que ahora se encontraba desocupado, con la ausencia de sus hermanos pesándole encima como una losa mientras paseaba por los que habían sido los aposentos de los cuatro guerreros dragones en el castillo.

Él ya no viviría en esa zona del castillo, ya que sus nuevas tareas exigían que estuviera cerca del santuario. Sin embargo, aunque le hubieran permitido quedarse allí, él no lo habría querido. No ahora que esa zona no eran más que habitaciones vacías que le recordaban aquello que había tenido pero que ahora había perdido. Le recordaban tiempos más felices, en los que había vivido feliz en medio de su ingenuidad. Le daba la impresión de que cualquiera de sus hermanos podría llegar a aparecer en cualquier momento desde alguna de las habitaciones o cuando se asomaba en un nuevo pasillo. Pero con cada esquina o puerta que atravesaba solo encontraba vacío, frío y silencio, un aplastante silencio.

Le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar cuando entró al salón en el que había estado reunido con sus hermanos hacía tan solo unos pocos días, tratando de convencerles de que se marcharan a pesar de que en realidad él no quería ser dejado atrás. Pero había sido por su bien, y ahora le tocaba a él ser el fuerte.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y con una renovada determinación abandonó la estancia, pero el alma volvió a caérsele a los pies cuando atisbó al joven príncipe Yak-Shi sentado sobre una roca en el pequeño jardín interior que antes había pertenecido a los cuatro dragones. El niño tenía una apariencia abatida a la vez que jugueteaba distraídamente con una espada de madera que sostenía en sus manos. La misma espada con la que había practicado antes esgrima con Abi, la misma que su padre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Antes de que todo el mundo que Zeno conocía y amaba comenzara a venirse abajo.

Zeno dudó sobre si acercarse a él o no. Después de todo no creía que su estado emocional actual fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para animar a nadie, pero finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó al pequeño.

Él era el único guerrero dragón que quedaba en el castillo, y además había decidió convertirse en el sacerdote. Era su deber servir de apoyo al joven príncipe y ayudarle a afrontar lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por venir. Aunque le doliera, aunque él mismo sintiera que le faltaban las fuerzas, debía hacerlo.

Con estos pensamientos en mente se sentó al lado del niño. Este no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento ante su presencia, ni siquiera alzó la mirada, y así ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

-Príncipe, ¿estáis bien? – habló finalmente Zeno, armándose de valor.

El niño agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada de madera y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-No. No estoy bien – aseguró con un tono que dejaba claro que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas -. Padre se ha ido. Los guerreros dragones también se han ido, salvo usted Ouryuu-sama. Todos se han ido y no volverán -. El niño apretó aún más su agarre sobre la empuñadura de la espada -. Todos me dicen que debo ser fuerte. Que debo crecer y aprender pronto para ascender al trono lo antes posible. Pero yo no quiero eso -. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del niño y este trató de limpiárselas frotándose la cara descuidadamente -. Yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero que padre vuelva a hacer que todos en el reino sean amigos. Quiero ver cómo Hakuryuu-sama entrena a las tropas. Quiero que Seiryuu-sama me siga entrenando en el manejo de la espada. Quiero mirar al cielo y ver de repente a Ryokuryuu-sama en medio de uno de sus saltos en los que parecía que tocaba las nubes. Quiero que madre vuelva a sonreír. Y quiero volver a jugar a juegos tontos con usted Ouryuu-sama – se sinceró el niño entre lágrimas que no dejaban de caer -. No me gustan las cosas como están ahora. ¡No me gustan! – insistió en medio de un hipido.

Zeno sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verle así y por sus palabras. Pero no pudo hacer más que abrazar al niño como un mudo consuelo, y este lo aceptó agarrándose a sus mantos de sacerdote mientras seguía llorando, ya sin tratar de contenerse.

Ambos permanecieron así durante unos minutos. El niño llorando mientras él le sostenía y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Finalmente, cuando el llanto del pequeño se calmó un poco, Zeno comenzó a hablar.

-Entiendo cómo se siente el príncipe. Yo me siento igual – admitió, sin poder ocultar el abatimiento de su voz -. Pero las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, ya nunca lo serán. Esos tiempos nunca van a volver -. Dijo esa verdad en voz alta tanto para él como para el niño que aún sollozaba entre sus brazos. Porque aunque sus palabras sonaran crueles eran ciertas, y él debía saberlo. El joven se aferró aún más fuertemente a los ropajes del rubio, obviamente afectado ante sus palabras -. Lo único que puedo prometerle al príncipe es que yo siempre estaré a su lado – le ofreció a modo de consuelo.

El niño alzó la cabeza para buscar su mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes por el llanto.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó este obviamente esperanzado.

-Sí. Lo juro en el nombre de Ouryuu – le corroboró Zeno, con su voz llena de determinación -. Así que el príncipe nunca estará solo. Yo siembre estaré aquí para usted, mientras me permita permanecer a su lado.

El niño se lanzó al cuello del rubio y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Por favor, quédese para siempre conmigo Ouryuu-sama. Nunca voy a querer que se vaya, que me deje usted también. Solo le pediré eso, por favor – le suplicó el niño.

-No es necesario que me lo pida así – aseguró Zeno enternecido, palmeando la espalda del niño -. Y ya os lo he prometido, ¿no? Así que estad tranquilo.

El niño asintió firmemente sobre su hombro, pero no parecía tener intenciones de soltarle pronto. Zeno suspiró resignado, pero a la vez algo feliz porque ese pequeño niño le tuviera en tal alta estima y también por el hecho de no ser el único que se sentía solo en ese gran castillo. Era reconfortante que hubiera alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos, al menos en parte.

Después de unos minutos sintió cómo el cuerpo del niño comenzaba a relajarse sobre él, hasta caer como un peso muerto sobre sus brazos. Claramente se había quedado dormido.

Zeno sonrió enternecido, y se levantó cuidadosamente con el niño en brazos, con la intención de llevarle a su cama sin perturbar su sueño.

Durante el camino hasta los aposentos del príncipe se encontró con varios sirvientes, y todos ellos se ofrecieron silenciosamente a hacerse cargo del niño. Pero Zeno desestimó la ayuda de todos con un leve gesto de agradecimiento, determinado a ser él mismo el que llevara al príncipe a sus aposentos. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle y simplemente le abrieron el paso.

Finalmente llegó hasta la habitación del pequeño, y se esforzó en dejarle delicadamente sobre su cama, para no despertarle, y le arropó cuidadosamente con las mantas después de haberle quitado los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo. El niño solamente se movió para acurrucarse entre sus mantas y continuó con su sueño tranquilo. Zeno volvió a sonreír enternecido, y cogió uno de los pañuelos que había en la mesilla para limpiarle cuidadosamente los restos de lágrimas que aún había en sus pequeñas mejillas.

Después de terminar su tarea no se marchó y se quedó velando el sueño del príncipe, viendo como su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con sus lentas respiraciones. Finalmente, sin detenerse a pensar mucho, el rubio también se recostó en la cama al lado del niño. Este pareció darse cuenta de su presencia a su lado en medio de su sueño, ya que se giró para abrazarle un poco. Zeno le devolvió el gesto y permitió que el regular sonido de la respiración del niño le arrullara hasta dormirse por primera vez desde que sus hermanos se marcharon, ahora más tranquilo ante la certeza de que no era el único que se sentía solo y que había alguien que podía llegar a entender cómo se sentía, por lo menos un poco.

 


	3. Objetivo cumplido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar entre los capítulos 5 y 6 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Zeno prometió que descubriría al traidor que había estado vendiendo a su reino y a sus hermanos. Habían sido largos años de indagaciones e intrigas, hasta que finalmente, como había sospechado, el traidor comenzó a cometer errores, y estos le llevaron hasta él.

Solo había un Lord que aún mostraba interés por los cuatro dragones, los cuales ya habían comenzado a convertirse en algo del pasado en la corte. Uno que tuviera los contactos necesarios para hacer todo lo que Zeno sospechaba que había hecho. Uno que hubiera pasado poco tiempo con el rey Hiryuu para que este no se diera cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser e intenciones. Solo había uno de entre sus posibles sospechosos que cumplía todas las características. Y ese era Lord Rei-shi.

Le había estado vigilando durante meses, y después de haber sobornado a varios de sus hombres y escabullirse en sus aposentos varias veces, por fin tenía las pruebas necesarias para incriminarle abiertamente ante todos.

Por fin iba a cumplir su objetivo, una de las promesas que les había hecho a sus hermanos dragones. Todo estaba a punto de terminar, solo tenía que entregar las pruebas al Rey Yak-shi.

Pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacio? ¿Qué era esa sensación de encontrarse en el borde de un precipicio?

No pudo evitar pensar que una vez que cumpliera su objetivo ya no tendía un motivo para levantarse por las mañanas, para seguir existiendo, aparte de seguir apoyando al rey Yak-shi. Tendría que conformarse con eso e ignorar el vacío y la incertidumbre que sentía en el fondo de su pecho.


	4. Carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar entre los capítulos 5 y 6 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Zeno se aseguró una vez más de que su capucha cubría su brillante cabellera dorada antes de seguir avanzando por el camino lleno de niebla.

Finalmente se había armado de valor para salir del castillo Hiryuu y acercarse a uno de sus hermanos, Guen. Debía ponerle al tanto de la noticia de que finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, había desenmascarado al traidor. El traidor que le había hecho esas cosas horribles a Abi.

Se dijo una y mil veces que debería hacer eso en persona. Que debería encarar y visitar a su hermano tal y como le había prometido, aunque con ello corriera el riesgo de que su secreto saliera la luz, pero al final no iba a ser capaz. Tenía demasiado miedo y se odio a si mismo por ello.

Apretó con su mano la carta que llevaba escondida debajo de la capa y siguió avanzando, tratando de mantener la calma cuando tuvo la certeza de que alguien le estaba observando.

El dragón amarillo se detuvo, alzando las manos en un gesto de rendición, agarrando el sobre con una de ellas.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer ningún daño a vuestra aldea – habló el rubio hacia la densa niebla -. Solo soy un mensajero. Traigo un mensaje urgente de Ouryuu-sama para Hakuryuu-sama.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se escuchó nada, pero Zeno se mantuvo en su postura, esperando con paciencia. Finalmente habló una voz entre la niebla.

-Aquí no hay ningún Hakuryuu, forastero. Mejor date la vuelta y márchate por dónde has venido.

El dragón amarillo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma ladeada. Le alegraba saber que Guen contaba con hombres tan leales y entregados a su protección, pero nada podía engañar a su sangre de dragón. Sabía que Guen estaba allí, y esperaba que él estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su presencia de su hermano mayor. Aunque el hecho de que hubiera salido a recibirle un guardia en vez del guerrero dragón en persona hablaba por sí solo.

-Dejaré el mensaje aquí y me marcharé como me has solicitado – le respondió Zeno, tendiendo cuidado de agacharse de forma que no resultara sospechosa y dejando la carta en el suelo -. Por favor, aunque no confiéis en mí, hacédsela llegar a Hakuryuu-sama por favor. Ouryuu-sama me aseguró que él estaba aquí, y yo no puedo volver sin haber cumplido mi importante misión.

-¡Te he dicho que aquí no hay ningún Hakuryuu! Y no hagas ningún movimiento sospechoso más si no quieres que te atraviese la cabeza con una flecha.

Por un segundo Zeno se preguntó si una flecha en la cabeza conseguiría matarle. Estaba bastante seguro de que no. Pero no podía permitirse que este hombre fuera testigo de sus poderes. No quería verse en la obligación de eliminar uno de los hombres de Guen para mantener su secreto.

-Me voy – le dijo Zeno a modo de rendición volviendo a alzar las manos en señal de indefensión y dándose la vuelta -. Pero por favor, hacedle llegar la carta a Hakuryuu-sama. Es importante.

-¡Lárgate ya de una vez!

Zeno se apresuró en obedecerle y espero que ese hombre fuera lo suficientemente inteligente o leal como para hacerle llegar a Guen el mensaje. Aunque estaba seguro de que de todos modos su hermano no tardaría en enterarse de que uno de los consejeros había sido encarcelado y acusado de traición hacia el reino. Estaba seguro de que éste mantendría espías en varios lugares para mantenerse al tanto de lo que acontecía en el castillo y en la nobleza.

El dragón amarillo se permitió disfrutar durante unos segundos más de la cercana y reconfortante presencia de su hermano mayor. Su aura era cálida y apasionada como siempre y le hizo sentirse seguro y deseoso de ir a su encuentro. Pero su miedo a que descubriera hasta qué punto él era un monstruo o de ver a su hermano envejecido mientras que él no había cambiado nada, le retuvieron. Así que se apresuró en alejarse antes de que su control sobre su propia presencia pudiera fallar y revelara su cercanía.

Huyó como un autentico cobarde, lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Solo esperaba que su hermano mayor llegara a entenderle o por lo menos le perdonara algún día por su cobardía.

 


	5. Campo de batalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar en el capítulo 6 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Zeno temblaba violentamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero aún así no se permitió vacilar. Ahora esta era su tarea, aunque le repugnara. Así lo había decidido y no podía echarse atrás. Así que siguió enfrentando al ejército enemigo aunque la sangre salpicando por todos lados le revolviera las tripas. Aunque sintiera que sus gritos aterrados llamándole monstruo eran verdad, siguió peleando.

No podía permitirse que ninguno de ellos se escapara, ya que revelarían su secreto. Así que, aunque en su interior hubiera preferido dejar que los hombres que huían de él aterrados se retiraran, no podía permitirlo. Se obligó a darles caza y se esforzó en finalizar bien su trabajo, despedazándoles con sus garras de dragón.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, y esta vez en vez su miedo se convirtió en auténtico pánico. ¿Por qué Shuten estaba yendo en su dirección?  Se estaba acercándose a él rápidamente, como si estuviera corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su posición.

Su descuido permitió que varios de sus enemigos le apuñalaran en el pecho desde distintos lugares, haciéndole escupir sangre. Pero sus heridas enseguida se desvanecieron, dejando en su lugar brillantes escamas doradas duras como el acero, y les devolvió el golpe, matándoles casi al instante. Por lo menos, ya que tenía que matarles sin remedio, procuraba prolongar su agonía lo menos posible. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

Shuten se estaba acercando, y como le descubriera a mitad de una batalla sus esfuerzos por aprender a ocultar su presencia y mantener su secreto habrían sido en vano. Así que sus movimientos se volvieron aún más frenéticos para apresurarse en finalizar el trabajo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Soltó un leve suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que el dragón verde reducía la velocidad según se acercaba a él. Esperaba poder terminar a tiempo.

El dragón amarillo se aseguró de que no le había faltado ningún enemigo con un rápido vistazo y se apresuró a esconderse entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de batalla con un gran salto. Lo hizo gusto a tiempo, ya que al instante después pudo ver desde su escondite entre los árboles que Shuten quedaba a la vista desde detrás de la colina.

Con sus ojos de dragón pudo ver claramente la expresión de conmoción en el rostro de su habitualmente imperturbable hermano, y eso hizo que sintiera asco de sí mismo. ¿Qué habría pensado su hermano si le hubiera visto en plena batalla? ¿O si le viera ahora cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza?

¿Se sentiría tan asqueado como se sentía él? Por una parte lo dudaba, ya que el dragón verde era también muy sanguinario en el campo de batalla. ¿Tal vez se sentiría conmocionado? Eso no sería raro, ya que sería de lo más chocante para él ver que aquel al que había llamado inútil ya no era tan inútil. ¿Se habría sentido orgulloso de él porque ahora era útil en el campo de batalla? Por una parte esperaba que no, ya que él no se sentía nada cómodo consigo mismo por haberse convertido en un monstruo. Un monstruo aún peor de lo que podrían haber sido o llegado a ser cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Todas esas preguntas y reflexiones invadieron su mente mientras sentía como su hermano se acercaba al campo de batalla, seguramente para examinar el lastimoso estado de los cuerpos. No se atrevió a mirarle mientras lo hacía, no quería percatarse de hasta qué punto su hermano habría cambiado o envejecido, y una parte de él se sentía avergonzado de haber sido el responsable de semejante masacre.

Zeno se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles. Conteniendo la respiración a la vez que se concentraba en ocultar su presencia. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de otro de los guerreros dragones. Shuten estaba aún más cerca de lo que él había llegado a estar de Guen cuando le llevó el mensaje, y entonces no había tendido sus poderes activados. ¿Shuten podría llegar a sentir su presencia? El rubio rezó porque no fuera así mientras esperaba y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió a su hermano saltar para alejarse del campo de batalla.

Él se apresuró en salir de su escondite y alejarse de allí en dirección contraria. No sabía qué concusiones habría sacado Shuten ante la visión del macabro campo de batalla. Pero él no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por habérselas arreglado para que su secreto se mantuviera oculto. Aunque había estado cerca.

 


	6. Despiste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar en el capítulo 6 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Zeno espoleaba a su caballo mientras se alejaba apresuradamente del campo de batalla.

A su pesar, había tenido que esperarse a que desaparecieran sus escamas doradas para hacerlo, ya que lo que más había deseado en ese momento era salir corriendo con sus poderes de dragón. Pero por lo menos había tenido la capacidad de raciocinio suficiente como para recordar por qué eso no era una buena idea y había seguido su ritual habitual de esperar a dejar de parecer un monstruo, cambiarse de ropa y volver discretamente al castillo a caballo.

Aún así, su corazón todavía latía apresuradamente porque estaba vez habían estado cerca, muy cerca de descubrirle. Aún no sabía qué era lo que había conducido a Shuten hasta ese campo de batalla, pero estaba aliviado de que al parecer no hubiera descubierto su secreto. A partir de ahora debía ser más cuidadoso.

Esos pensamientos estaban pasando por su mente cuando de repente le invadió un presentimiento. Mierda. La presencia de Abi estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado y no solo en una ocasión sino en dos?

Tratando de enmendar su error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde espoleó aún más a su caballo y no se permitió mirar en la dirección en la que sentía a Abi. Se concentró en difuminar su presencia, como había estado practicando en los últimos años, en vez de hacerla desaparecer por completo. Ya que si Abi ya le había visto, lo cual no sería tan raro, le parecería sospechoso que su presencia dorada desapareciera repentinamente. Así que simplemente se alejó lo más rápido posible hasta que la presencia del dragón azul estuvo tan lejana como para que este ya no pudiera verle. En ese momento soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a espolear a su caballo para que mantuviera el paso rápido.

Más le valía regresar rápido al castillo Hiryuu, porque estaba claro que este no era su día.

 


	7. Presentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este extra tiene lugar después del capítulo 7 de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”.

Zeno volvió a distraerse del papeleo que estaba tratando de realizar en su oficina para concentrarse una vez más el la presencia de sus hermanos dragones.

La verdad era que últimamente estaba preocupado. Hacía tiempo que todos no se movían, seguramente habrían encontrado un lugar en el que establecerse. Aunque no era esto lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le estaba carcomiendo era el hecho de que sentía sus presencias cada vez más difusas en el fondo de su mente, sobre todo la de Guen, la cual había comenzado a sentir extraña antes que las demás.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Tal vez debería ir a visitarles como prometió.

Un profundo escalofrío y un profundo miedo le invadió ante el simple pensamiento. Lo que hizo que se encogiera sobre si mismo y se aferrara de forma desesperada al medallón dorado que colgaba de su cuello. Eso siempre parecía tranquilizarle.

Aún no podía hacerlo. No podía enfrentarse a sus hermanos y al hecho de que ellos averiguaran hasta que punto era un monstruo. Aún no. Aunque tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir permaneciendo en el castillo porque ya todos habían comenzado a murmurar sobre su aspecto siempre joven.

-Lo siento, Guen – murmuró para sí mismo, aún agarrando fuertemente el medallón -. Aún no puedo ir a visitarte y puede que nunca pueda hacerlo. Lo más probable es que rompa nuestra promesa. Pero por favor, sigue viviendo. Todos seguid viviendo.


	8. Solo

Zeno estaba jadeando fuertemente, le faltaba el aliento. Aun así se obligó a mirar a su alrededor. Ya no quedaba ningún enemigo en pie, les había matado a todos.

Fue en ese momento cuando se permitió caer de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha. Sintiéndose derrotado a pasar de ser el indiscutible vencedor de la batalla.

Se sentía tan vacío por dentro. Las luces de sus hermanos dragones habían desaparecido, se habían extinguido como la llama de una vela. Las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar sin descanso desde que fue consciente de este hecho se intensificaron aún más.

Solo. Se sentía tan solo.

De repente sintió un fuerte escalofrío, como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo, y durante un brevísimo instante casi podría jurar que había sentido de nuevo las presencias de sus hermanos. Cerca. Muy cerca. Casi como si estuvieran justo a su lado.

Ante esa repentina certeza, el rubio alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor de forma frenética. Pero solo vio cadáveres. La muerte le rodeaba a pesar de que nunca llegaría a tocarle. Una visión tan cruel y macabra. Sin embargo suficiente para corroborar lo que se temía. Que estaba solo.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro.

En realidad, ¿qué había estado esperando? Sus hermanos habían muerto, les había sentido morir claramente. Lo que había sentido hace un momento había solo una ilusión. Una cruel ilusión creada por su desesperada mente.

Zeno llevó una de sus manos hasta su medallón, apretándolo fuertemente en un intento de controlar sus negros pensamientos. Eso siempre le había tranquilizado.

Una parte de su mente registró el hecho de que el medallón estaba bastante más caliente de lo habitual y también más pesado, pero en medio de su desesperación no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Solo buscaba consuelo, pero como era de esperar en esta ocasión ese simple gesto no fue suficiente para llenar el vacío que había en su pecho. El vacío que le habían dejado sus hermanos, porque se habían marchado. Sentía como si con su muerte ellos también se hubieran llevado consigo un pedazo de su propia alma, dejándole incompleto para el resto de la eternidad. Porque a partir de ahora iba a estar siempre solo. Solo.

Zeno apretó el medallón fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos fueron blancos a la vez que nuevas lágrimas volvían a derramarse de sus ojos azules. Su pecho le dolía. Su corazón dolía. Su alma maldita dolía. Los vínculos perdidos le dolían más que cuando le habían amputado un miembro. Pero en esta ocasión su sufrimiento no iba a cesar al sanarse porque eso era imposible. Porque no hay cura ni remedio para la muerte.

Ellos estaban muertos. Muertos.

Le habían dejado solo. Solo.

La angustia y la desesperación invadieron al dragón inmortal, que alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Mi Rey! ¡Guen! ¡Abi! ¡Shuten! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No me dejéis solo!

Sus gritos reverberaron en la pradera llena cadáveres.

Nuevamente, como era de esperar, nadie respondió a sus desesperados ruegos.

No había nadie. Estaba solo. Solo. Solo. Solo. Solo…

Zeno se encogió sobre sí mismo para gritar y llorar por la angustia y la desesperación que invadían su pecho.

Sus hermanos le habían dejado atrás. Le habían dejado solo. Solo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi se me saltan a mi también las lágrimas mientras escribía esto. Mi pobre Zeno, ¿por qué ha tenido que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué soy tan masoquista como para inspirarme escribiendo esto?  
> En fin, ahora mismo voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”, aprovechando que ya estoy deprimida de todos modos después de esto.  
> Mientras tanto os animo a seguir el resto de mis fanfics o traducciones. Os recuerdo que este sábado publicaré un nuevo capítulo de “AMNESIA”.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
